No Cake
by flowerchild77
Summary: There will be no cake in the break room when Grissom leaves. GSR, no agnst, promise
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Well, that's it," Grissom said, closing the folder at the conference room table.

"That's it," Greg asked.

"Case closed. Our serial killer is behind bars."

"And you're officially retired," Nick said softly.

"I am. Don't look so grim, guys. It's not like we're never going to see one another again."

"But you're not going to be around every day," Catherine added as Grissom's phone started to jingle.

"No, I won't be. Grissom."

"Hey."

"Guys, I have to take this," Grissom said, leaving.

"Too bad he's retiring. I think I could have learned a great deal from him," Langston said, watching Grissom retreat.

"He's the best," Greg muttered.

* * *

"Hey," Grissom said, taking the phone call as he left.

"Where are you?...Really, how did I not notice that?...My CSI skills _are_ still sharp!" Grissom chuckled as he opened his office door.

"Hi."

"Hi back," Sara said, getting up from her chair with a smile.

"When did you get in," Gil asked, closing the door.

"About an hour ago, I came right here. I snuck in the back and bypassed everyone, luckily," Sara said as Gil slowly walked closer to her, to the point where their foreheads were touching.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I'm ready to start a new life, with you," Gil said, brushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes.

"I am, too," Sara said just before their lips touched.

"Gil, feel," Sara said, bringing his hand down to her four and a half month pregnant belly.

"When did it start moving?"

"A few weeks ago, I wish you could have been there."

"Me, too," Gil said, a little forlornly.

"Hey, the past is the past. Now we're living for the future and this for one," Sara said with a soft smile. "You get to be there when I can't see my feet or tie my shoes."

"I'll be around forever, Sara."

"Do you have everything you're taking?"

"All I need is Miss Piggy."

"We can't forget her."

"Of course not,'" Gil said, grabbing the radiated foetal pig. "I'm ready to go."

"Are you?"

"More than," Gil said, opening his office door and putting his arm around Sara's neck, as the two strolled out of CSI, with smiles and laughs.

"Is that..." Greg asked, watching as Gil and Sara came out of his office.

"She's back," Nick added with a smile.

"Who's that," Langston asked.

"She's hot," Riley put in.

"Figures, hey they're leaving," Catherine said, snapping Nick and Greg out of their trance. The three tried to catch up before they left, but had no success. Gil and Sara were already pulling out of CSI when they got to the parking lot.

"Son of a..., you think they're still in town," Nick asked.

"Shift's over, I say we grab our stuff and go over to their place. Greg, why don't you call Jim? Tell him to meet us over there."

"You got it, boss."

* * *

"That was mean, you know that, right," Gil asked as he came up in between Sara's legs, as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Not that mean, you know they'll be over here shortly. I just didn't want to stay at CSI."

"Neither did I, there would be too much time for Hodges to find a cake and make a big deal out of my leaving."

"He envied you," Sara said as Gil's hands wrapped around her, finding a place on the top of her butt.

"I've missed this," Gil said softly as their lips touched. Sara's arms wound around his neck, while her legs did the same around his waist.

"GILBERT GRISSOM, YOU DO NOT JUST LEAVE CSI WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE, ESPICALLY NOT WHEN SARA'S ON YOUR ARM," Catherine said as she, Nick, Greg, and Jim all ploughed their way through the townhouse's front door, Hank barking at their feet.

"Are we interrupting," Jim asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Gil and Sara both answered.

"Hank down, come here," Gil commanded as the dog came running towards his masters.

"Hey guys," Sara said, hopping off the counter, her tiny baby bulge showing.

"Sara!" Greg ran to her and gave her a giant hug.

"Hi, Greg. Miss me?"

"More than you know," he said, releasing her, just as Nick came up and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Nick, I have to breath, precious cargo."

"Huh?"

"I knew it," Catherine said, slapping Gil's arm with a smile.

"Knew what?"

"That that was more than just being bloated."

"Who's bloated," Greg asked.

"No one's bloated."

"Then what are we talking about," Jim asked.

"This" Sara said, taking Jim, Nick and Greg's hand to her belly where a tiny flutter could be felt.

"You old dog," Jim said with a smile.

"Hey, that's my husband."

"You're married," Catherine said, shocked.

"Yeah," Gil answered, as Sara put his hand back on her fluttering belly.

"We got married a year ago, right before I left."

"Why didn't you say anything," Greg said, a little hurt.

"Because I was still going through my own stuff, Greg, then I left, and Warrick. It just didn't seem like the right time," Sara answered. "But you know now."

"So, married and a baby," Nick clarified.

"Yep!"

"Boy or girl," Jim asked.

"No idea," Sara answered as she scooted back up on the counter.

"And you left without saying goodbye," Catherine admonished, slapping Gil again.

"Catherine, what's with the hitting?"

"You deserve it for keeping secrets like this!"

"We're sorry, and I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. I knew once you saw Sara, you would follow us here. We just didn't want to be the center of attention at CSI."

"Fair enough."

"So, how long are you two staying in Vegas before you go back to San Francisco," Jim asked.

"A week; just to finish packing up the last of the house. Then we're gone," Gil replied.

"And you know, if you ever have some holidays stored up, we would love some company. Our house is right by the water, great for swimming."

"Surfing," Greg asked.

"You bet," Gil answered.

TBC

* * *

So there are six chapters to this story, short i know!

The next chapter, Greg goes to San Fran for a visit!!

Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara! How are you," Greg asked over the phone.

"Feeling huge, what about you," Sara said, sitting out on her back deck, her hand on her nine month baby belly.

"Well, are you and the bugman up for some company?"

"You have some holiday time, Greggo?"

"A week's worth and I'm in need of a Sara fix."

"I'm your junkie now, Greg?"

"Always, Sara."

"I don't know how I feel about that, Greg," Sara joked back.

"Say you'll let me come to surf on the beach there for a week."

"I'm not much company right now."

"It's ok. I just need out of Vegas for a while."

"Then our house is your house, Greg."

* * *

"Bugman," Greg shouted as he stepped out of his car, a huge smile plastered to his face as he grabbed his bag out of the back.

"Hey Greg. How was the drive?"

"Long, I should have flown."

"But you're here now. Come on, I'll take you inside. Sara's been parked out on the back deck for the past week, it's her one comfy spot."

"And how is the pregnant woman?"

"Feeling huge. Hey Greg," Sara said, trying to push herself up and failing.

"Sit, I can bend easily," Greg joked out.

"Haha. How you doing, Greg?"

"A lot better now that I'm here."

* * *

"That was great," Greg said, jogging off the beach and up to the back deck to where Sara and Gil both sat watching as Greg surfed his brains out.

"I didn't know you could surf, Greg," Gil said.

"There are a few talents that I still have hidden. Nick still doesn't believe that I can surf."

"Well, you have three more days of surf and sun Greg, enjoy it," Sara said as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

* * *

"I can't believe I leave tomorrow," Greg said at the dinner table.

"It's been nice having you here, Greg. You've managed to keep me a little occupied," Sara said with a wince.

"You ok there, honey," Gil asked.

"Ummm..."

"Sara?"

"Ohh, Gil, I think it's time."

"It's time?"

"Yeah."

"You sure, Sara," Greg asked with a smile.

"Well, unless I just peed my pants, I'm pretty sure my water just broke," Sara said with a wince as a contraction came.

"Yep, we have to go!"

"Greg, can you grab Sara's bag for me," Gil asked with a slight panic in his voice.

"Bag, where's the bag, it was by the door, right," Greg said with equal panic.

"Key's, where are my keys," Gil muttered as he searched frantically around the hall and living room, he and Greg bumping into one another at one point. Both men didn't realize that Sara had managed to get her flip flops on, find Gil's car keys and grab her bag that was behind the door.

"Have you seen my keys? I swear I put them by the phone."

"I think your bag mysteriously disappeared."

"Guys," Sara called.

"I'm positive they were here."

"Guys!"

"A bag just doesn't vanish."

"Gilbert Grissom and Gregory Sanders." Sara yelled, finally getting their attention.

"My bag is here and so are the keys. Can we go now?"

* * *

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN!" Sara yelled through a contraction. Sixteen hours later and there was still no baby.

"Honey..."

"None, until you experience what I'm feeling at this moment there will be no sex for you!"

"Hey Sara, what do you think would hurt more, childbirth or getting kicked where the sun don't shine?"

"I can kick you and see how much pain you're in compared to me! Get this kid out!"

* * *

"Ok, Mr. Sanders, we're going to ask you to leave, time for Mom to start pushing."

"Good luck, Sara," Greg whispered, kissing Sara on the forehead. "You too, Griss."

* * *

"Push Sara, push, you're almost there," the doctor called as Sara bore down.

"Good Sara, the head is out."

"Look, honey," Gil said, making Sara look in the mirror.

"You ready to push again, Sara?"

"Yes, I'm ready for this to be over, now!"

"Then push with all your might!"

"You're doing so well, Sara, so well," Gil chanted as he watched his child come into the world.

* * *

"Grissom, is everything ok," Greg asked as he saw Grissom approaching.

"Everything and everyone is fine. Come on, we want you to meet someone," Gil said, taking him back to Sara's room.

"Greg, meet William Oliver Grissom."

"A boy?"

"A boy, come hold your godson, Greg," Sara said softly as Greg sat on the edge of her bed, taking the not even a full hour old infant in his arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Greg," Gil added as a lone tear fell from Greg's eye.

"And I told myself I wouldn't cry," Greg joked.

TBC

* * *

I remember watching one of the last eppy's of Friends where Chandler asked the woman in labour weather getting kicked in the nuts would hurt more or chilbirth, and as soon as i heard that i thought that would be something greg would say, lol

thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

More to come

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil," Catherine said.

"Catherine, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Are you up for some company for a week?"

"Need a break from being supervisor already," Gil asked, bouncing baby William in his arms, patting his back and trying to get him to burp.

"As much as I love being supervisor, I think Lindsay and I need a little break. She's going to college in September and I promised her we would go somewhere. She mentioned you guys and I thought I would ask."

"I think it would be alright, Catherine. We have a couple spare rooms you could use."

"Is Sara ok with us coming? I mean, William is only a few weeks old."

"Tell you what, let me double check with her and I'll get back to you. In the meantime, I have to go. My son's diaper is starting to really smell."

"Ah yes, the joys of being a new parent. Bye, Gil."

"Bye, Catherine."

"What is your mommy feeding you," Gil said, holding the infant in front of him. William just blinked at his father.

* * *

"Mom, I think we should move out here, look at this house," Lindsay said as she and Catherine exited their rental car in front of the huge beach house.

"I think we should, too. God, it's beautiful."

"Glad you think so," Sara said, coming out of the front screen door.

"Aunt Sara," Lindsay yelled with a smile, running towards her with a hug.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Not much of a kiddo anymore."

"I know. College in a month, are you excited?"

"More than, although I don't think Mom is," Lindsay said as Catherine came up, giving Sara a hug.

"I am, I'm just sad you're leaving is all."

"Now, where are Gil and William?"

"They're lying in the hammock out back. I think they're sleeping now."

"Well time to get them up, or at least Gil," Catherine said. The three women opened the back door, only to have their hearts melt at the sight of Gil, his straw hat tipped in front of his face, lying in the hammock. William was lying on his chest, enjoying the feel of the rise and fall of his daddy's chest. Gil's hand was securely around the child's back. And to top it all off, Hank was sleeping right beside the hammock, snoring softly with his owners.

"Oh my god, I need a picture of this," Catherine whispered, as she pulled her cell phone out. She quickly snapped a picture before Sara bent down to take William from Gil who tightened his hold on his son.

"It's just me. Hand him over, there are some people who want to see him," Sara said as Gil opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light.

"Who?"

"Us, Gil," Catherine said with a smile as Sara took a sleeping William and handed him to Catherine.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. Sorry to interrupt your nap. Oh my goodness, he's adorable, Sara. You two did good," Catherine said, brushing William's cheek.

"Thanks. So, how is everyone at the lab," Gil asked, sitting up.

"Greg's gloating that he was here for the birth and got to see him first. Nick is dating this cute redhead from the diner. Jim, is, well Jim. I think he's not far behind you in the retirement department."

"What about Dave and Doc," Sara asked.

"Doc just celebrated his fortieth anniversary, there was a huge party."

"We were invited to that, but I was almost due, so we didn't want to chance it," Sara said, watching as Catherine handed the baby over to Lindsay.

"And Super Dave is going to have one of these in about six months."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we haven't been able to wipe the smile off his face for the last few months. Now we know why."

"Are Langston and Riley doing ok?"

"Langston is a little odd, but we're used to odd from you, so he fits in ok. And Riley, she reminds me a lot of a younger Greg; always with the jokes. But she's doing all right," Catherine said, yawning. "Sorry, I just got off work and Lindsay and I hoped on the plane, I haven't slept much."

"Then why don't I take you to your room. Lindsay and Sara can relax in the sun."

"Sleep sounds wonderful."

* * *

One week later

"It feels nice swimming in the ocean again," Catherine said as she, Lindsay and Sara all swam.

"This was the one big thing that I missed while living in Vegas."

"This is real nice out here, I can see why you missed it," Catherine said.

"And soon I won't be far away," Lindsay said with a smile.

"Why?"

"You asked me all about school except where I'm going. I got into Stanford."

"Really, oh Lindsay, that's great! If you ever need anything..."

"I know where to come."

"At least I know she's not totally alone out here."

* * *

"There was one thing we wanted to ask you, Catherine, before you left," Gil said as she held William in her arms, getting in one last cuddle.

"What's that?"

"We would like it if you would be his godmother," Sara asked.

"You serious?"

"Very," Gil answered as Catherine brought William to her nose, breathing in his soft scent.

"Hear that, William, I'm your godmother."

TBC

* * *

Ahhh can't you just imagine griss sleeping in a hammock with a baby, lol

thanks for all those wonderful reviews! i will post later on today!

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hello," Sara asked a little loudly.

"Sara?"

"Nick?"

"Am I calling at a bad time? Is everything alright with that baby, I can hear him crying."

"We just pulled him from the bathtub. He's cold, and probably hungry now, too."

"Oh, well I can call back."

"Nah, you're ok. William will calm down once he's warm again."

"Well, I was thinking, I have some holidays coming up in about a week. And seeing as it's your birthday in a week, I was thinking..."

"You want to come out for a visit?"

"Yea, something like that."

"You don't want to spend it with your girlfriend?"

"I do, but I have only seen pictures of William and I miss you, and Griss, too."

"I miss you, too, Nicky. Tell you what, next week sounds great, we can celebrate my birthday out back and under the stars."

"And I can even babysit for the night if you and Griss want to go out for a bit."

"We'll see."

"Sara, he did it again, he peed on me," Gil called out, holding his almost two month old son in front of him.

"Did he really just get peed on," Nick chuckled on the other end.

"Afraid so, for as smart as he is, he tends to forget to cover his son up when changing him."

"Bye, Sar."

"Bye, Nick."

* * *

"Nice digs," Nick said as Sara answered the door.

"Thanks, Nicky," Sara replied as Nick pulled her in for a hug.

"You look good, Sara. Motherhood suits you."

"Well, except when it comes to those midnight feedings."

"Speaking of that, where is the little man?"

"Right here," Gil said, coming in with William sitting up in his arms.

"Well, come on over to Uncle Nicky."

"Hey there, William," Nick said, taking the baby and walking into the other room, talking softly to the boy.

"And I'm gonna help you get all the girls," Nick said as William smiled in response.

"You totally understood that, didn't you!?

"I've come to realize that when you mention girls around William, he smiles," Gil said, with his own smile.

"Ladies man already."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sara, happy birthday to you," Nick and Gil sang as Gil placed a cake in front of Sara, who held a sleeping William in her arms.

"Make a wish, honey," Gil whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sara said softly. "Love you, too, Nick."

"Right back at ya, darlin'. Now blow out your candles and make a wish."

"Hmm, what to wish for, what to wish for," Sara said, tapping her finger against her lips.

"Sara, you're candles are going to melt all over the cake."

"Ok, ok, I got one," Sara said, taking a deep breath and blowing out all her candles.

"What did you wish for?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

* * *

Laughing alerted Nick that the birthday girl and Gil were home from their late movie.

"You two have fun?"

"Yeah, thanks for making me leave the house for a bit, Nick," Sara said with a large smile.

"You're welcome. It looked like you needed some adult time."

"Hmm," Gil said with a smirk, as Sara slapped him on the chest, laughing.

"And I guess you could use some more. Just promise not to be loud," Nick chuckled, leaving the room

"That's a hard promise to keep, Nicky."

"TMI, Sara, TMI!"

* * *

"I can't believe the week is up already," Nick said, hopping in his car.

"I know, it feels like you just got here yesterday," Sara said, giving Nick a large hug.

"Next time you come, Nick, bring the girlfriend," Gil said, shaking his hand.

"Will do. May I," Nick asked, taking William from Sara.

"You be good for your mom and dad. If not, there's going to be big trouble from Uncle Nick, ok."

"And remember what I said, I'm going to help you get all the girls," Nick said, getting another smile out of William.

"That's the coolest thing ever," Nick chuckled, passing William back to Sara.

"Drive safely, Nick."

"Always."

"And come back soon now ya here," Sara said with her best Texan accent, making Nick laugh as he got into his car.

TBC

* * *

Gotta love Nick's TMI comment, lol

thanks for all the wonderful reviews

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just hold on," Sara yelled as the doorbell chimed. She was in the middle of changing William when it went off.

"It's ok, I can wait."

"Jim, is that you," Sara called.

"Surprise!"

"Well, come on in, the door is open."

"Didn't I always tell you to lock your doors, Sara?"

"We're not in Vegas, Jim," Sara said, picking up baby William from the floor only to turn around and see Jim standing right behind her.

"Ooomph," Jim said as Sara threw her arm around his neck, somewhat squishing William between the two of them.

"I missed you, too, cookie."

"What are you doing here? I mean, it's great that you're here, but why?"

"I needed to get out of Vegas," Jim put it simply as he held his arms out for William.

"And I wanted to come see you three. Man, he's a good looking kid, Sara," Jim said as the four month old William looked curiously at Jim.

"He looks like his father. All I did was carry him around for nine months and then push him out of my body, and what happens, he's got all of Gil's looks," Sara joked.

"Babies change fast, Sara. Who knows, by next week he might look at lot more like you," Jim said, following Sara into the kitchen so she could wash her hands.

"Drink?"

"Please, between the crappy plane food and the flight, a drink would be good."

"Well, I was just going to offer you juice but if you want something stronger..."

"Juice is fine. So, where's Gil?"

"We needed a few things at the store. He should be back any time now."

"So what's the real reason you're here, Jim?"

"I told you, just needed out of Vegas for awhile."

"That bad, huh? We've been watching the news a little bit and we've seen some of those cases. The one with the serial and the little boys..."

"I worked that case. It was horrible. That's when I decided that I'm going to re…"

"Sara, whose car is in the driveway," Gil called, bringing groceries into the kitchen.

"Mine, Gil. Surprise!"

"Jim, good to see you. And I see you've met William."

"Cute kid."

"Well, this deserves a celebration."

* * *

"Wahhhhhhh, wahhhhhh, wahhhhh!"

"I don't know, Sara, I think William got your lungs," Jim smirked as the three sat out on the back deck with hot coffee and blankets. William's crying broke the slow conversation they were having.

"He's probably hungry, I'll be back"

"So, now that Sara's gone, are you going to tell me the real reason you showed up here unexpected?"

"Can't a guy just stop in to see his buddy?"

"Sure, but they usually call first."

"Sorry about that."

"How bad was it, the case with the little boys?"

"Horrible, Gil, one of the worst I have even seen in my career, and I've seen some pretty horrific stuff."

"I'm glad I retired when I did."

"So am I."

"Excuse me? You retired," Gil asked with wide eyes.

"Monday was my last day."

"How…."

"It was finally too much, those boys, their parents, the guy who did it, it just started to get to be too much."

"So, what now?"

"I was thinking of moving somewhere warm."

* * *

"You want to move here," Sara asked.

"Would that be a problem," Jim asked as they all sat down at the breakfast table.

"Are you joking, it would be great," Sara said excitedly, coming over and giving Jim a hug.

"Can't breathe, Sara."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I was expecting that actually."

"Hey, Jim?"

"Yeah, Gil."

"There's a house, a small one, about four down from us that just went up for sale, if you're serious about moving."

"Is it on the beach, too?"

"Yeah."

"Then I say let's go take a look at this house."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Sara said as she, William in the stroller, Gil and Jim all walked back from the open house.

"What, put in a bid?"

"A big bid, Jim."

"I want the house, this way I scare off all the other people."

"You really want to become our neighbour," Gil asked.

"I couldn't ask for better ones. I know you're not going to throw huge keggers, and I won't be all alone here. I can finally live somewhere nice for a change."

"It makes Vegas look bad once you live here for a bit. We don't have a glowing city."

"Or Summers that has highs of 130 degrees. Plus, an ocean's your back yard."

"And," Sara added. "You have a grandson to help raise."

TBC

* * *

One more chapter left!!!! And Jim's retired!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Katie


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Oh my God," Catherine said as the front door opened.

"Umm..."

"You're in shorts," Greg said, pointing out the obvious as Jim stood in the doorway of Gil and Sara's home. It was William's first birthday and Catherine, Nick, and Greg had all come out for the big day.

"Nice observation, Greg."

"Sorry, Jim, we're just not used to seeing you in shorts."

"It was a shock to us, too, Nicky," Sara said, coming up behind him with a smile as she was quickly bombarded with bear hugs.

"Miss me?"

"Always, Sara," Nick whispered.

"Hey, where's the birthday boy?"

"Out back making a sand castle with Gil, but it's more like Gil making it and William destroying it," Sara said, leading the group outside.

"Gil, our company has arrived," Sara shouted as she watched her son fall on his butt right on top of the castle, giggling as he did it.

"He's gotten so big," Catherine said as the two made their way up to the deck. Gil held William's hands so he wouldn't fall over in the sand.

"Tell me about it, it feels like just yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital," Sara said with a smile.

"Hey, guys!"

"Grissom, hey buddy," Greg said, taking William's hands from Grissom, letting the boy walk.

"Gil, you're looking good," Catherine said with a smile as she hugged her long time friend.

"Not so bad yourself, Catherine."

"But you still have that hat and shirt," Nick added.

"Trust me, Nick, I've tried to get rid of them," Sara chuckled.

"And it's not going to happen," Gil replied as he turned and watched his son wobble around the deck with his godfather.

"Dada, dada, dada," William babbled as he turned and saw his father. He eagerly walked back to his father's legs, as Greg let him go and Gil picked him up.

"That sight is still sweet," Catherine said as William bounced happily in his father's arms.

"It doesn't smell so sweet. What did Mommy feed you, big guy," Gil asked, wrinkling his nose, excusing himself and William from the group as they laughed.

"So, Jim, how's retirement," Catherine asked as they sat down at the patio table.

"You know, I thought I would be really bored. No job to get to everyday, no criminals to catch, but living out here, in the sand and surf, four houses down from these two, it's not so bad. Plus, I get to watch Sara and Gil raise their kid."

"Tell them the rest, Jim," Sara smirked as Jim blushed.

"Ohh, what's the low down, Sara," Greg asked, he had never seen Jim squirm in his seat before.

"Jim has met someone, a Patricia that lives about ten houses down."

"Brass has a girlfriend," Greg asked, shocked.

"Hey, I still know how to get the ladies!"

"Are we going to meet this Patricia," Nick asked with a smirk.

"I invited her over for a campfire tomorrow," Sara said as Jim raised his eyebrows.

"We talking about Jim's lady friend," Gil said, coming out with a fresh smelling William, who was babbling nonsense.

"What's she look like, older, maybe younger," Catherine teased.

"Can she cook, is she a good cook," Nick put in.

"She's a hot older woman, right," Greg added with a laugh.

"Ok, enough. She's a couple years younger than I, and, yes, she's very good looking. Yes, she can cook, she's cooks a mean breakfast," Jim finished as the group laughed.

"This is nice, all of us back together again," Sara said softly.

"Warrick would have loved this, drinking on the beach, enjoying his family," Nick said as Catherine squeezed his shoulder.

"He is, in a way," Greg said.

"He's probably up there with a beer in his hand, sitting on his own beach, enjoying the sun and William's first birthday with us."

"To Warrick," Nick said

"To Warrick," the group said, raising their glasses and toasting the other part of their family.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear William, happy birthday to you," the group sang as William bounced in his high chair, a large smile plastered to his face.

"Ok William, make a wish," Sara spoke softly as she placed the large cupcake in front of her son, who swiftly sneezed all over it, making the candle go out.

"Please tell me you got that on tape," Sara asked, laughing.

"I got it," Jim answered, holding the camcorder.

"First taste of cake, you ready," Sara asked William.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Sara smiled out as she tore a piece of cake off and let William taste it.

"What you think, buddy? Sugar is good, huh," Greg said, watching as William fisted the cake in his hands, smearing it and the icing all over his face.

"A toast. To William, happy birthday, may you cause your parents lots of grief as you get older," Nick said, glasses clinking.

"And to New beginnings. May we all get our chance for one," Sara added.

"To new people who make us happy," Jim added.

"And new experiences that make for a good read," Greg threw in.

"For old times that we'll always remember," Catherine said, looking to the sky.

"And to us. We may not be a team anymore, but we're still a unit. We're a family, and that will never change," Gil said as the whole team, the whole family, raised their glasses. Even William raised his fist that held cake in it and toasted to the words his father spoke.

FIN

* * *

That's it, the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

I had a lot of fun writing it!

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, they all mean a lot! And thanks to Shirley who came up with the very last toast and for a wonderful job at editing my story!

Katie

P.S. I have one more story to post, it's just one chapter and it's called 'A Series of Kisses' based on a new years kiss that i recieved this year, got to love the inspiration, lol, it will be posted tommorrow morning!


End file.
